Cause honey, you know you want me
by Made.of.Concrete
Summary: Adopted from Freak-show101
1. Dear Diary

**So here's the thing, Freak-show101 has given myself the privilege of adopting her freaking hilarious story -'Cause honey, you know you want me'. **

**So to cut the explaining into short, all I'm going to do with her already published chapters if just a few small things and maybe add in a couple extra bits that will help with the plot that I'm thinking of. It's understandable if you really don't want to go through the chapters again, but I think that you might just want to skim -just so you won't miss anything. **

**And if you haven't read Freak-shows story before this Sequel I suggest that it might be helpful when trying to get the jist of it all. Though in case that's the matter, here are the main couples:**

_means the two are dating_

SakuraPein

InoItachi

TemariHidan

TentenDeidara

HinataSosori

KarinKisame

**Now on with thy story!**

* * *

**C****h**a**_p_**_t**er**_** 1**

**_Dear Diary_**

Um.

Hi!

Wait, this isn't right... Let me start over again.

**YO SUPZ PEOPLE.**

...That isn't right either. Whatever. This is so **stupid**.

Did I mention how stupid this is - well yeah, because this is incredibly stupid. And yes, my pink... diary... with... ugh, **ruffles**, I'm sorry for hurting you, those countless tears of your pages must of hurt huh? I'm sorry... I really am. I couldn't right a proper kickass intro and I'm so dissatisfied with everything so... I had to tear those pages. Don't be mad at me, baby, you're stuck with me forever. Well, until Tsunade finally agrees with me that I don't need to write in a fucking diary.

_Fer realz_ - It's not my fault she and my sisters... those _traitors_, couldn't handle my shit you know? Neither of them wanted to hear me out either, and so I'm stuck with you, diary. I know, I am not happy with it too. You should have been bought by a caring mother who wants to surprise her cute seven year old daughter with you. Instead you're here, mercilessly scribbled by a nineteen year old bitch. Honestly, the moment I met you, I hated you, like... how a fat kid hates his friends when they ate his triple scoop of chocolate ice cream on a cone without asking his permission. Yes, do you feel my hate? I _despised_ you, diary, I really do. It's not your fault, really. It's not your fault why the person who created you decide to colour you pink and add ruffles at the side. So don't blame me for hating you, okay?

Really. I am a_ nineteen _year old girl. I'm legal, have awesome sisters as traitors and a boyfriend who I suspect might be... _gay_. Yes I said it, he might be gay. No, diary, don't judge me too fast - I don't hate gay people, seriously. My sisters are gay for each other and you don't see me complaining. Sakura - that awesome bitch of mine, is the main reason why Ino and Karin are always fighting. Well because she's _hot _- duh, who doesn't want _pink hair_? And well, she's a sweetheart of course, next to my Hinata. Anyjizz, she's hot, smart and has like _pink hair_, who is also the girlfriend of a big bad (**hotttt**) boss. Seriously. Ino and Karin had a thing for Sakura (_I know so_) even though they have boyfriends themselves and practically have sex every fucking day but... they're still gay for Sakura cuz... she's _hot_. Dammmn son, I might be gay for her too.

Ahem... well. I'm not okay. Back to the point : My boyfriend might be **gay**. And... that really hit me like... like... the time when Temari punched me in the eye because I stole her bottles of gins. Or the time Karin almost get her ass kicked by the said blond because she bets on her sex life. It's that bad, diary, I feel like crying now, but I won't cuz... hell no. I don't cry. I _bitch_, yes, but I don't cry. I didn't see the signs when I should have, you know? Let me point it out.

_1_) He cares about his hair... more than anyone else (even **_me_**)

_2_) He has long hair - and it's longer than mine!

_3_) He's a fucking blond. (Hopefully Temari and Ino doesn't read this cuz... they'll kick my ass for this)

_4_) He looks like a _woman_.

_5_) I... I think he likes... **Sasori**.

And the list goes on.

Holy shit. I didn't realise I'm almost late for school.

Tsk.

Oh, yeah. I haven't introduce myself yet, huh diary?

My name is -

"Tenten! Hurry the fuck up!"

Well, you got it. My name is Tenten. No surnames, just Tenten.

* * *

**So yeah, that's all. I hardly changed jack shit, but you know, it was too awesome to change. And plus, I didn't really need to add the beginning of my plot in just yet.**

**R and R peoplez**


	2. Getting Fat

**C**_h_**a_p_**t**e****r 2**

Getting fat

* * *

To: cherryxisthyshitz; becauseIcouldbreakyourballs; fanzaretheinthangggg; danceliketheresnotmr; shybutnotshygirl

From: theblondbitxch

Subject: _EMERGENCY!_

Girls... I... I... think I've gained a lot of weight. For reallz, maybe that's the reason why Itachi doesn't want to have sex with me anymore! Maybe I lost my.. oh dare I say it, my sex appeal? Have I? OH MY GOD WHAT IF HE FUCKED A BLOND SLUT BEHIND MY BACK? No wonder he's been very... distant_ish_ lately. What do you girls think?

Reply me back, seriously.

Love,

Ino.

* * *

To: theblondbitxch; cherryxisthyshitz; fanzaretheinthangggg; shybutnotshygirl; danceliketheresnotmr

From: becauseIcouldbreakyourballs

Subject: _Yes. _

Yes, you are fat. Yes, you lost your sex appeal. Yes, he fucked a blond slut behind your back. Wait, isn't that you - how on earth could he fuck you behind your back? Must be an interesting position.

P.S, I know you're very annoyed right now, but that's the reason why you love me.

P.P.S, I was lying back there. That's what you get for interrupting my sleep.

P.P.P.S, Did any of you notice Tsunade this morning?

Tenten.

* * *

To: becauseIcouldbreakyourballs; theblondbitxch; cherryxisthyshitz; fanzaretheinthangggg; shybutnotshygirl

From: danceliketheresnotmr

Subject: _Jesus. _

Calm yo tits, darling. Or do you need another slap from me, you stupid girl? How many times must I tell you to not jump into conclusions? Seriously - what is going on in that pigheaded brain of yours? Do I need to say it out - what am I saying, it's you for Christ sake. That stoic man of yours loves you. Get it now?

Now that has been cleared, Tenten darling, you could have given her a heart attack, don't you know that? Plus why the fuck were you sleeping when we're at school? Tsk.

Nuh, didn't see shit this morning. Why?

xoxo,

Karin.

* * *

To: danceliketheresnotmr; becauseIcouldbreakyourballs; theblondbitxch; fanzaretheinthangggg; shybutnotshygirl

From: cherryxisthyshitz

Subject: _The fuck._

Ino pig. You interrupted me in my creative writing class for this. Are you for real? Where's that confident narcissistic girl we all love and adore? Come on pig, chin up. If he does cheat on you(which I highly doubt he will) I'll talk to my boyfriend (Oh how I _love_ calling Pein that) and Itachi will get a punch in the face by Pein. _Oh no_ wait, that's my job.

The thing is... you are paranoid, he has a pole shoved up in his ass and you guys are in love. It's normal.

You didn't notice shit all 'cause you were to busy swapping bodily fluids with your boy toy Kar.

And yeah Ten, I thought something was up...

Sakura.

* * *

To: cherryxisthyshitz; danceliketheresnotmr; becauseIcouldbreakyourballs; theblondbitxch; shybutnotshygirl

From: fanzaretheinthangggg

Subject: _Horny bitch_.

I LOLED at this. Really Ino... _really_? You have him wrapped around your finger and you're scared that he will fuck a slut behind your back? Jesus girl, didn't you guys had sex last night? Hence the moaning and the rocking of the bed - _yes_ it's that loud. You called this an emergency, I call this stupid. Incredibly stupid. But of course, I expected as much.

HAHAHA, IT'S FUNNY CUZ IT'S TRUE KARIN.

Temari.

* * *

To: fanzaretheinthangggg; cherryxisthyshitz; danceliketheresnotmr; becauseIcouldbreakyourballs; theblondbitxch; 

From: shybutnotshygirl

Subject: _This is me rolling my eyes_.

I've already had enough Tenten rambling about her boyfriend whoring himself with Sasori (which he is NOT, thank you very much, my boyfriend is not gay) just because he looks like a... apparently, he looks like a 'woman' like Tenten said. Jesus Christ guys, if you keep going on like this I think I'll go to the asylum voluntarily. Seriously.

Ino, he loves you and you're very... um, pretty. I'm just kidding, you're beautiful. He's an idiot for not noticing that.

I wonder what was wrong with her... maybe Shizune hid her sake again?

Do you guys think we should be worried?

Hinata.

* * *

To: shybutnotshygirl; fanzaretheinthangggg; cherryxisthyshitz; danceliketheresnotmr; becauseIcouldbreakyourballs; 

From: theblondbitxch

Subject: _And this is me going aww and fuck at the same time_.

So you guys do love me... I feel really touched and... apparently enraged. You guys know I always have this mix feelings and it's getting pretty annoying.

Itachi... he, well, he told me he loves me, but sometimes I have doubts, you know? I mean he's a hot, sexy man and you guys know it. The question is : What the hell is that sexy hot man thinking - dating a girl like me? You remember the bitch I hate - Kin? She was flirting with him and he flirted back - I swear I saw him smirking!

The reason why I ditched school halfway, eating Karin's Ben and Jerry's ice cream in my room while watching Bridget Jones' Diary. Sorry Kar. Really.

AND WE'RE TRYING TO DISCUSS MY PROBLEMS. NOT TSUNADES LOST SAKE.

Heartbroken girl,

Ino.

* * *

To: theblondbitxch

From: cherryxisthyshitz

Subject:_ It's that serious?_

...Fine. We'll be there.

Sakura.

* * *

"All by myselfffffffff... don't wanna be all by myselffff anymoreeeee!"

Sakura, Karin, Hinata, Temari and Tenten sighed in union. They rushed home, thinking that Ino would have been in tears already, even if it's over something so insignificant and small. Well, that's what they expected. It's _Ino_, they're talking about... she'll probably be shitfaced and not know what the fuck is going on. What they didn't expect when they open her bedroom door was Ino sitting on the bed in her Pjs, Karin's ice cream tub lay ontop of her lap while she sang... terribly, to the lyrics of Celine Dion.

Eyes closed, Ino continue to sing with her arms wide open, not noticing her sisters' presence. "All by myselfffff... don't wanna live all by myselfffff!"

"Fuck you're hurting my ears, Ino!" she heard someone shouted, the voice sounded oddly familiar. She opened her eyes slowly. When she saw her sisters staring at her with a _what the fuck _look of their faces, she frowned.

"I'm sad, shut the fuck up." the platinum blond snapped, scooping a handful of ice cream and shoved it in her mouth.

"Pig, you should know by now that you're not 'all by yourself' right?" Sakura questioned, a hand placed on her left hip while she roll her eyes.

Hinata and Karin scoffed, while Temari had this weird grin plastered on her face. Tenten surprised all of them when she walked towards Ino slowly, raising her hand and slapped the girl. Ino blinked, once, twice, before rubbing the her face, shaking her head back and fourth.

"Thanks Tenny, I needed that."

Tenten nodded, lighting up a cigarette. "That was not for you, it was for me, actually..." Her response made the girls laugh, except for Ino, who only scrunched up her eyebrows.

"That... actually hurts you know?" Ino grumbled, punching Tenten's shoulder lightly.

"It's suppose to hurt, Ino." Hinata sighed, rubbing her temples. " That is why it's called slapping."

"Well... you guys suck."

**"WHERE'S MY DAMN SAKE?"**

* * *

**HA! There were some changes in this one! Let's see how long I can build up the suspense...**


	3. Fucked up

**C_h_ap_t_**_e__r_ 3

Fucked up

* * *

"Your boyfriend is on to us, hurry up - darling, call one of his minions to distract him!" Karin hissed, looking out of the window in a frantic manner, biting her lip when Akatsuki was less than one hundred meters from Pein's place.

Sakura rushed to the door and leaned her weight on it. She turned to the girls and glare at them for being so god damn slow. "Hurry up losers, clean this place up! He's going to _kill me _when he finds out we used his place to throw a party when all of them went to a mission!"

Ino sighed in frustration while picking up a piece of broken glass and dump it in the trash bin. "You could help us you know, forehead. After all, it's your boyfriend's crib." The rosette's gaze went to all of them.

She rolled her eyes and took out her phone.

"I am helping, geez bitch, I'm trying to distract hi - Oh hey baby!" She switched her mood instantly, making her sisters feel a little freaked out. She looked out of the window and sighed out in relief when Pein stopped to a halt, along with his other members looking at him questionably.

"_Hey gorgeous_."

She could see him smile through the glass window.

"Uh, listen, why don't you and the guys crash at our place? Remember when I told you that I want to see you first thing in the morning when you reach Konoha? How was the mission?"

Hinata wiped a sweat, both Temari and Tenten grinned to each other at Sakura's ability to think of an excuse so quickly. Like Sakura, Karin blew out a relieved breath while Ino shook her head to and fro, with a smirk plastered on her lips.

"_You did?_"

Sakura grinned widely when he and he guys turned around and walk the opposite direction, walking to their house. After a few minutes, they were nowhere in sight.

"Yeah, I did. You promised me remember? Where are you anyway? Me and the girls went to Mac to buy breakfast for you hungry yummy boys. You got my key right? Wait for you inside our place, love."

Suddenly a loud crash was heard, Sakura snapped her head to the direction of the sound to find a shocked Tenten with both of her eyes widened, a hand placed over her mouth - prevented her from screaming, both of her eyes looking at the ground. Sakura followed her gaze and slapped her forehead, groaning.

"_What was that_?" His voice was sharp.

"O - Oh nothing love, really," she started, glaring at Tenten to clean up Pein's precious vase that he was so proud of, "there's this really drunk man uh, hitting his head with a liquor bottle. And, uh, I guess he's unconscious now."

"_I see... well, see you later then. Love you_."

Sakura nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her, not paying attention at all since her focus was all directed to that stupid vase.

"Yeah, love you too."

The moment she put down the phone, Ino started screaming, followed by Tenten. "Fuck Sakura," she swore, "now what?"

Sakura dropped to her knees and lay on the ground facing downwards. "He's going to fucking kill me. Literally." She moaned, covering her face.

"Oh hohhhhh," both Karin and Ino taunted simultaneously, wagging their fingers at Sakura and Tenten. "You're so dead!" Temari slapped their heads, wondering why all of her sisters are fucking _idiots_.

"Wait!" Sakura yelled suddenly, causing all of them to jump slightly. "I got it. I'll just buy another vase that looks like it. Yeah, yeah, I think it'll work." The rosette nodded to herself and head to the door.

She opened the door with her back facing the gate. "Listen girls, I'll be back real quick, I don't think he's going to notice. In the mean time you guys clean up alright?" The girls responded with a shout while doing their jobs quickly.

She turned around and look up, her smiling face frozen in place. She blinked and slammed the door shut, before opening the door again, trying to walk outside but her face was collided with a hard chest. She looked up once again, facing no one other than her boyfriend and the rest of the guys who gave her a look that clearly said, 'you are so dead, girl'. Sakura gulped.

A scream was heard then, and all of them recognized it's voice. Ino. She pushed Sakura to the side and crushed Itachi in a tight hug, smothering kisses all over his face.

"Is it true?" She said suddenly, her face grew all serious.

"...Is what true?" He said finally, an eyebrow arched.

"Is it true that you stop having sex with me cause I lost my sex appeal? Or -or or maybe I... you know, got fat?"

Hidan, Kisame and Deidara broke into laughter's, Pein bit out a smirk, Kakuzu face palmed, Sasori chuckled while Itachi choked.

"Where... did you get that idea, Ino?"

"Well... you've been really distant lately and I thought maybe you know, that you don't wanna have sex with me anymore, because I gained weight..." she babbled on. Itachi stop her with a kiss and Ino gladly responded.

Sakura awwwed, giggling to herself but then she froze again when she realized her boyfriend has been looking at her.

"I went to your place, like you told me to," he started, with an eyebrow raised, "A note was tapped to the front door from Tsunade, it said she wouldn't be home tonight and that you all better have cleaned up any mess you left at Pein's after the party... at my place? Funny, a party and I wasn't invited - especially when it's at _my_ apartment."

Sakura gulped.

"Shit."


	4. Detention

**C_h_ap_t_**_e__r_ 5

Detention

_What to write, what to write... _Hinata thought frustratedly, staring at the purple book. Dear diary? No, no, that's too cliche... and too Tenten. Yes, only Tenten could write something as cliche as that. Hinata stared at the book for god knows how many minutes, and she decide to... well, fuck it.

_Journal. _

Yeah, she could start with that.

_I'm writing because... I find it good that I express my feelings through here. Like they said, only the paper understands your feelings. My name is Hinata. I used to be a Hyugga, well until my ungrateful father find me very, very, uh... not useful and sent me for adoption and that is how Tsunade found me. _

_Well, I wouldn't have it any other way either - I doubt my life would be as lively as it is right now with my adopted sisters. And I love them to death. They're my source of light, they're my... my... apple to my pie, straw to my berry, and okay this is getting a little bit corny but that's what they are to me. _

_My life is great right now, I have a loving boyfriend, and my god is he hot. Well to me, he is hot. My own little ultimate sex god. I don't know how did I get so lucky. I ask this question to Temari... and you know what she said? "Don't underestimate yourself too lowly, Hina, you're pretty gorge yourself." I swear I could not stop giggling after that. _

_In case you don't understand our slang journal, 'gorge' means gorgeous. But of course, being my personal diary you should understand. Since, you know, you're mine. _

_Unlike Tenten, nobody forced me into writing you, and I personally bought you myself. I do pity her though, for having a... pink diary. With ruffles. Thank god, you're not pink or have ruffles at the sides because god knows how... disturbing that can be. _

_Seriously, ruffles? I mean who in the right mind would like ruffles on their diary? It's just... no. Just a big no no. _

_Anyway, I'm in school right now, and no, journal, I'm not writing you because I'm bored. Really. I need to occupy myself by doing something because Kurenai is boring me to my sleep. I already learnt all this during my free time, and I do not wish to learn it all over again. _

_Tenten is already snoring beside me, with a text book covering her face. It's hilarious. Why you ask? Because whenever one of her snores would get too loud, Kurenai would shout "Who's that!" and Tenten would immediately stands up and say "It's me, ma'am!" _

_See, hilarious! _

_My god, do I love them. My sisters, I meant, not Kurenai. She could burn in hell for all I care. _

"Hinata!" A voice boomed. She jolted upright and stared at the the person right in front of her who has been giving her the evil eye.

"Y - Yes ma'am?" Why on earth does she has to stutter! Now she thinks she has been not paying attention.

"Pay attention. And keep that book before I confiscate it."

She nodded hurriedly, and when Kurenai had her back turned, she scribbled quickly.

_Oopz, the wretched witch caught me. Write you later. _

She shut the book right in time before Kurenai turn around and face the class, dumping it in her bag before shoving Tenten to wake up.

Like Hinata, the brunette jolted upright and stood up screaming "It's me, ma'am!" At the top of her lungs. The whole class looked at her questionably and they all burst in laughter, including Hinata.

"Tenten," Kurenai hissed, "Detention at three o'clock."

* * *

**Okay, so you want some hints on my upcoming plot?**

**1. Someone old is going to die.**

**2. One of the main characters is going to be hurt, badly.**

**3. The Kings are coming back bitch!**


	5. Fuck no

**C****h**a**_p_**_t**er**_** 5**

**_Fuck No_**

* * *

I never actually thought there would arise a day when Tenten would finally out blonde the blonde. But as it goes, I was sourly mistaken. Turns out my older sis's been trying to hide a little secret from me, well, key word in that being 'trying'. Seriously though, how could she ever think she could hide something like this from me?

Bitch please; I'm the mother fucking pash police.

"Holy hell, I think you may have just reached a new record for the most fail attempts of lying in one sentence. Shit man." I've never been one for restrained swearing. "Keep your voice down would you? Do you want the whole school to hear? Shit Sakura." The fact that we were in an empty classroom- and have been for the past twenty minutes would have to add to the amount in which Tenny didn't want anyone to hear our conversation. And that just escalated my annoyance for the fact the damn brownie thought she could hide it from me. "You don't want the whole school to know? Then next time make out with your boy toy on your OWN bed! And maybe try a little more at the 'hiding the make out sessions from Sakura' a little more."

Oh yeah, did I forget to add the part where my best friend-forwardslash-sister here decided it would be a good idea to have her pash fest with her boy thing on my bed?

I swear I'll murder the bitch if she tries something like that again.

"It was a mistake! I mean-… I swear at the time I thought I was in my own room! You know I'd never do that if I had known!" She reasoned, hands flying all around. "You better hope it was a mistake! I won't be able to look at my bed the same without thinking what might have happened if I hadn't stopped that little 'escapade'." I fail to see the use in even trying to explain why it's not a good idea for Tenny to make out with her damn blonde boyfriend in my room. But fuck man, why couldn't she have spared the bed and just gone with the bathroom- or even better, the floor! "But you've got to admit Sak, it was pretty freaking funny."

That's it. Ima kill the bitch.

And before you know it, I've got Tenten in a head lock with her screaming out "killer alien pinky".

"Where do you come up with this crap Ten? Seriously." I muttered, ruffling her hair up with my free hand.

"The same place you get your boyfriends Sak."

"That's it bitch it's on-!"

"Miss Haruno, I'd appreciate it if you would save your killing of Miss Senju until school is finished. And please remember not on school grounds." I had to give it to Miss/Aunty Anko for her impeccable timing; she always has had a way of showing up just before I commenced my killing of a certain brown haired girl. "Now find a desk, sit at it and let's get this detention over and done with, I have very important matters to attend too this hour."

-More like go to her office and sleep for the whole three hours.

"Chop, chop students! Grab a seat." Now this was what made me release Tenten from her headlock and sit down on my seat, how had we not noticed that the rest of our fellow detentinaires had already started filling in? "This conversation is not over." I grumbled sideways.

"Okay, I'll be back in a couple of hours, so do your work and stay quiet."

"You know, I don't see why you couldn't have just told me you were inviting Deidara over." My irritation was draining, but just because I was getting over it didn't mean I was okay with the fact that my damn sister had tried to keep something like that from me. The best thing about detention; we now have two hours for Tenny to splurge on it all. "Because I didn't think it was all that important, it was just a spur of the fucking moment thing to begin with and it and it still is. All we do is making out and… yeah." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her, she was giving me that look where her eyes lock onto my own but they were still telling a different story.

"Like I believe that bullshi-"

"Look-y here my favourite detentinaires, a few more recruits for the cavalry! Though it seems as though we have a couple past offenders joining us once again…" As far as I could tell with Tenten's head in the way, our new offenders were more than okay to look at for sure –but shit, if Pein ever found out they wouldn't be the only ones seven feet under. "Why are they here?" Tenten whispered brown eyes wide like a deer in headlights. Curiously, I peeked over the side of Tenten's head and lucky I did. 'Cause hell man, I think my own mouth had just hit the floor.

"Stop starring, you'll only encourage their egos." I managed to muttered, leaning back on my chair and concentrating on the plain washed white roof. Though it seemed as though Hannah didn't exactly share my ideas of ignoring the new presences.

"Oh my gosh! Kiko, why are _they _here? They're like, the kings of the school! Every kid wants to be them and all the teachers wish they _could_ have been them. Like how Mr. Kabuto always lets any of them off when they like, break a rule or something like that." Why was I the one who had to sit through this torture of this random chick's ever shrinking vocabulary? "I swear that if you keep saying like every three words you'll like, end up only knowing how to say you know, like you hot, like and totally." I adored putting on the gay sounding voice; it's always a reminder of how I wished Deidara would start talking. "Ease up on the liking. I have a bad feeling facebooks turning you into its own real life Like page." I then watched as the two squealing fan girls slowly shrunk back into their chairs. "I'm fucking glad you said something Sak, or else I might have been charged with murder."  
Scowling, Tenny slouched back in her chair and began concentrating on her obviously overdue science homework.

"Hey, what's the first sign of photosynthesis?" Tenny asked, breaking the awkward silence of the classroom. "Check my book, it's in my bag." I replied, kicking my large bag out from under the table, still concentrating on the ever boring and poorly cleaned chalk board. "Do they ever clean that thing?" I wondered with my head turned somewhat to the side. At least I was now aware of why in all the American movies that the teachers make the students clean off the boards for detention. I think I'd rather clean off all of the third floor chalk boards than sit here for some two hours doing jack all.

"Ouch?" It just escaped; I guess when someone hits you with something that it's kind of like a reflex. But then why again did Tenten bloody hit me with my bloody book? "Serves you right," she sniffed highly. "When were you going to tell me about this?" She shoved her own science books to the side of the table, making room for my own book and opened it to a random double page in the middle. "It's the middle of my book, what of it?" I asked with a glance back at her. This time she slapped my shoulder.

Hard.

"Look again!-"she replied with wearing patience pointing to a clump of random writing. "-here!" "What of it? I was doodling some random words or some shit." Grunting I pulled the book over with little effort and looked down at my old work, it took a little memory surfing but then it hit me, "oh shit." I couldn't believe it, I knew that it was an old notebook that I had before we left school with Tsunade, but I never actually imagined for something like _that _to have been in it, "Holy hell man." I whispered, wide eyed; Tenten absent mindedly nodding with her mouth agape.

"You two are starring at that like it's got the code to the World Bank or location of the Hokage's ramen supply." A loud and robust voice was more than enough to snap me out of that shock; I blinked once, once again and glanced upwards at the fuckwit intruding into my bubble.

"Fuck to the no."

* * *

**Aaaannnnddddd I'm back**


	6. The Art of Shitting Bricks

**C****h**a**_p_**_t**er**_** 6**

**_The Art of Shitting Bricks_**

* * *

**_Previously_**

_"You two are starring at that like it's got the code to the World Bank or location of the Hokage's ramen supply." A loud and robust voice was more than enough to snap me out of that shock; I blinked once, once again and glanced upwards at the fuckwit intruding into my bubble._

_"Fuck to the no."_

_**Now**  
_

"It's great to see you too Sakura! I can't believe it's been, liiiiike, three months!"

Tenten stared in pure, utter shock, as her pink-haired sister sat glued to her chair glaring menacingly at the blonde haired boy leaning over their shared desk.

Tenten was not a rocket scientist, nor was she like Sakura and Hinata with brains that could retain over a quarter of pie (math term). But there were certain things that the bun haired girl knew better than others, one of those things being the funny tingling sensation she got on the heel of her right foot whenever one; Deidara was getting overly hot and bothered, and two; when Sakura was about to beat the living shit out of some poor unfortunate soul.

And guess what? She was getting that damned tingling feeling.

In the case, she guessed that Sakura was about to cave Naruto's face in, 'cause really, if Deidara was getting all horny over something and that something not being her, someone was about to die.

Fo' shiz bitchez.

"Well, when someone obviously ignores a person for three months, you'd start to think they'd get the point and go jump into a god damned volcano-mmph!"

"What Sakura was trying to say was-

"- swallow some lava while your eyes slowly melt out of their sockets –mmpf!

"-she'd appreciate it if you'd back away and go back to your own desk."

"-all the while that ramen infested heart will spontaneously combust!" Sakura yelled, now out of her seat and leaning over the table, nose to nose with the source of her angry outburst.

Okay, now Tenten was worried. The last time Sakura had been so close to one of the 'kings', her pink haired sister sent one of them her left hook.

But fuck man, Tenten wished she herself was able to send Naruto her own fist but the brown haired girl would much prefer giving a certain coffee haired boy a knuckle sandwich.

She'd have to tell Hinata later, her other sis' would start shitting bricks.

Ever so slowly, Tenten watched as Naruto raised his hand to cover the part of his chest where she guessed he thought his heart was.

"That really hurt Sak."

"Wrong side of the chest dobe."

If it were possible, Tenten watched as Sakura's jaw dropped through the floor.

"Bitches gonna be shitting bricks."

* * *

**Short, I know. But I can't seem to find the inspiration in finishing all these smallish chapters, I just want to get to my fantabulous plot xD**


End file.
